poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Mater/Transcript
This is how Moon Mater goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales. Lightning, Mater and the others look at a full moon Lightning McQueen: Wow. Check out that moon. Ryan F-Freeman: like a werewolf Mater: Yup. I've been up there. Crash Bandicoot: You did? Mater: Oh yeah. It's real purity. It all started when Human Ryan and I were towing the car to Florida. flashback Sci-Ryan: narrating And then, all of a sudden, Huston had a problem! NASCA Impola 13: on-screen Huston. I have a problem. Car: It's Impola 13. Forklift: He's stuck on the moon. Forklift 2: He needs a tow. Outside Truck: Where on Earth do we gonna get a tow? Roger: Well, the Shadowbolt has a Tow. And so has that Tank engine. Thomas: Who? Us? Sci-Ryan: By gosh. Later Mater: Narrating And with little bit of training... Sci-Ryan: narrating And some help from our friends... machine they're spins them round. Photographers take pictures Crash Bandicoot: narrating We became genuine astro and auto-nauts. arrive to where Mia and Tia are Sci-Ryan: Hello, ladies. Thomas: How's it hanging? Tia: Good luck, guys. Mia: The world's counting on you all. Later Roger: Welcome aboard, guys. My name's Roger. Sci-Ryan: Nice to meet you, Roger. I'm Ryan F-Freeman, student of Crystal Prep. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. the control room Codiper Montage: Prepare for take-off. Roger: Let's burn this candle! Forklift: T-minus 10, 9.. Main enguine start... Crash Bandicoot: Oh boy. I never been to the moon before, Roger. Roger: Oh. You and your allies will love it. It's real nice. launch sequenze begins Forklift: One. Booster ignition. takes off to the sky Car: the radio And we have lift-off of Roger shuttle on Impola 13 rescue mission. Roger: WOHOO! I love my job! Sci-Ryan: like himself and Midnight Sparkle Sci-Twi: Is Midnight Sparkle back in a new body? Crash Bandicoot: Now it is a space mission, Sci-Twi! the control room Car: We have cleared the tower. cars cheers Codiper Montage: It's up to Mater and friends now. space Roger: Booster rockets one and two disengaged. Car: COMM Roger, Roger. You are clear to burn. boosts off to space Crash Bandicoot: We'll be back, Earth. Codiper Montage COMM You are on approach to the moon. in the control room Car: Prepare for moon landing. Forklift: Open cargo bay doors. Roger, the doors opens Roger: Roger. Codiper Montage: COMM Operation Tow Mater is go. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. I can breath like an Autobot. Roger: Good luck, guys. See you back on Earth. Ryan F-Freeman: Roger that, Roger. Evil Ryan: Wow. The moon is pretty. fly then land on the moon Mater: Moon Mater has landed. Evil Ryan: There is one small step for hero and one giant leap for hero kind. Evil Anna: Good one. Now. Let's move out. space walk to the stuck car Imopla 13: Thank goodness. You're here, Mater and Friends. Quick! Connect the rescue upper attics to the frontal structural component of the linger axle assembly, pronto! Sci-Ryan: Umm. How about OpThomas and Mater just give you a tow. and Mater hooks Impola 13 and pulled him off the crater{ Impola 13: Mission accomplish. Now, take us home. Rotate thrusters. Mater: Got it. Impola 13: Prime ignition. Sci-Ryan: Check. Impola 13: Pivot poster colons. Mater: Wha? Impola 13: Disengage deperchal stamina. Arcee: Huh? Impola 13: Ignite propulsion system. Ryan and Meg: Blast off! [They fly off with Impola 13 Sci-Ryan: narrating So, there we were. Going at 17 thousand miles an hour. reality Sunset Shimmer and Lightning McQueen: 17 thousand miles an hour? Megatron: No way. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Galvatron. But, that was nothing compared to you, McQueen and Sunset. in the past, Daydream Shimmer, McQueen and Megatron Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah! This is AWESOME!! Daydream Shimmer: YAHOO!!! [Bertram grabs Daydream as Megatron and McQueen pass them Ryan F-Freeman: Galvatron! Watch out for Re-Entry! Mater: What Ryan said, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: What!? two goes fast towards Earth Megatron: Whoa! HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT!!!! and Megatron falls into the sea. Mater and friends lands on the water by a raft Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. We got you. Megatron and McQueen out of the water photo is taken. They are on a parade Sci-Ryan: narrating Yes sir. We was a team of bona fide heroes. a sitcom show Car: So, Sci-Ryan. When does an astronaut eat? Sci-Ryan: At LAUNCH time. laugh. We see some magazines with Mater's and his friends photos on them. In reality Megatron: Sorry. That did not happen. Sci-Ryan: Well. Suit yourself. Roger: Mater! Huston has another problem. Mater: Roger, Roger. goes in Roger Roger: Let's burn this candle! Crash Bandicoot: Go! takes off into space with Megatron following Rodger: Oh yeah! Sci-Ryan: coughs My clothes look black now. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan